moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sweetwater/Wikia-Kritik
Das Thema Rache spielt dieses Jahr eine große Rolle auf dem Fantasy Filmfest und wie schon in In the Name of the Son werden auch in Sweetwater vermeintliche Diener Gottes zur Verantwortung gezogen. Das Setting ist allerdings ein ganz anderes - diesmal befinden wir und im kargen Land von New Mexico im 19. Jahrhundert. 250px|rightDie ehemalige Prostituierte Sarah lebt mittlerweile ein bescheidenes aber sehr glückliches Leben mit ihrem Ehemann Miguel. Die beiden bewohnen ein Haus mitten in der Einsamkeit ihres trockenen Landstücks, dessen Bewirtschaftung sie gerade so ernähren kann. Das anliegende Land gehört dem fanatischen Josiah, dessen blutrünstige Selbstjustiz dank seiner hohen Stellung in der Gemeinde und seinen Beziehungen in der Stadt bisher ungesühnt blieb. Als er eines Tages die Falschen ermordet und ein neuer Sheriff Josiahs Komplizen aus dem Amt jagt, wird die Luft langsam dünner für ihn. Auch Miguel wird zum Opfer eines cholerischen Ausbruchs und als Sarah herausfindet, wer ihren Mann ermordet hat, will sie sich nicht auf die Hilfe des Gesetzes verlassen. Noch bevor man die tollen schauspielerischen Leistungen oder die pointierten Dialoge bewundern kann, wird man von Sweetwater erstmal visuell umgehauen. New Mexico wird nicht umsonst auch "Das Land der Verzauberung" genannt. Die endlose trockene Landschaft ist menschenfeindlich und schön zu gleich - hier scheint alles möglich und genau darum ging es im Amerika des 19. Jahrhunderts. Wer arm war, konnte reich werden, eine Prostituierte zu Hausfrau und Mutter. Sehnsüchte, die ein paar Jahrzehnte später den Begriff des amerikanischen Traums prägten, waren schon allgegenwärtig. Die archaischen Methoden der Kirche, die in diesem Fall zur Unterdrückung und Erhaltung konservativer und egoistischer Hiercharchien benutzt werden, sind deshalb nicht mehr tragbar und müssen ausgemerzt werden. 250px|leftWenn Alice Schwarzer von Sarahs Methoden vielleicht auch nicht begeistert wäre, so ist die junge Frau doch ein Sinnbild der Emanzipation. In einer Welt von Männern, die das andere Geschlecht als ihren unterlegenen Besitz betrachten, kämpft sie mit verschiedenen Taktiken ums Überleben. Zuerst verdingt sie sich als Prostituierte, der man trotz körperlicher Hingabe eine gewisse Machtposition nicht absprechen kann. Dann sucht sie sich einen Mann aus, der nicht der primitiven Norm entspricht und ist entschlossen, ein "normales" und ruhiges Leben zu führen. Als man ihr das verwehrt und all ihre Bemühungen und Hoffnungen zerstört werden, wählt sie den brutalsten aller Wege, ohne dabei ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Auch als Zuschauer kann man ihren Opfern kein Mitleid entgegen bringen, so wie es bei fast allen Rache-Geschichten der Fall ist. Uns wird vor Augen geführt, dass auch wir uns von dem Wunsch nach Gewalt und Selbstjustiz nicht freisprechen könnten, wenn uns oder uns am Herzen liegenden Menschen Unrecht angetan würde. Auch wenn wir genau wissen, dass die Welt nie nur schwarz und weiß sein kann, wird sie es im Angesicht von Trauer und Wut. Weil wir das Geschehen aus Sarahs Sicht betrachten, kann man dem Regisseur deshalb auch nur bedingt vorwerfen, dass die Antagonisten generell ein bisschen zu teuflisch ausgefallen sind. 180px|rightJanuary Jones, die die Hauptrolle spielt und den meisten wahrscheinlich bisher nur aus Mad Men ein Begriff ist, liefert eine sehr überzeugende Darstellung ab. Sie verkörpert Sarah in zurückgenommener Art und Weise ganz natürlich als starke Frau, ohne dabei zu hart zu wirken. Anstatt das mal zu erwähnen, sind die Meldungungen zum Film voll davon, dass Jones hier oben ohne zu sehen ist - was für ein Schock! (nicht.) Ed Harris sorgt als egozentrischer Sheriff für einige Lacher und schafft es immer wieder, den Film aufzulockern und eine noch originellere Note zu verleihen. Jason Isaacs gibt als selbernannter Prophet einen starken Antagonisten ab, den man hassen will und gleichzeitig nie unterschätzen wird. Fazit: Sweetwater ist ein beeindruckender Film mit überzeugenden Darstellungen der Hauptfiguren. Etwas mehr Hintergrundgeschichte wäre wünschenwert gewesen - zu viel wird nur angedeutet und wirkt ohne Auflösung fehl am Platz. Für Western-Fans ein absolutes Muss! __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategorie:Wikia-Kritik Kategorie:Fantasy Filmfest 2013